Family
by Jules Hawk
Summary: Everyone agreed, the daughter of Jeff 'Joker' Moreau and Commander Arelia Shepard would be a handful. With her mother's determination and stubbornness and her father's attitude how could she not be. But her family couldn't see her as anything other than adorable and they were there when she needed them. Set in the Out of Destruction universe, six years after the war.


I've had this sitting on my drive for a while so thought I'd post it. Katie Moreau was born at the end of Out of Destruction so this ties in with that. It's not necessary to have read that though - although you might enjoy it. Just like I hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

'Joker, I have an incoming message from Katherine's school,' Traynor spoke in his ear and Joker sighed as he dropped his head, his system checks would have to wait.

'Put it through please, Sam.' Joker sat up straight and brought up the image of the headmistress. 'Mrs Baker, what can I do for you?'

'Commander Moreau, your daughter has been misbehaving, again,' the woman seemed amused. 'We need you to come and collect her.'

'Roger that,' he shook his head, 'I'll be there shortly.'

'I have organised a skycab for you, Jeff,' EDI informed him and he knew she'd be grinning.

'Thanks EDI,' he got to his feet. 'It must be Ari's turn by now.'

'Rear Admiral Shepard is still in meetings and will be for some time.'

'Of course she is,' he reached the airlock and glanced back wistfully at his seat. Oh for the times when he could just sit in his seat and fly. He smiled as he stepped onto the dock, at least they were never bored with Katie around, she definitely took after her mother. Of course, she didn't get any of her smart aleck behaviour from him.

The ten minute trip to the school passed far too quickly for his liking. He much preferred when they were in flight and she had her lessons on board, but they knew she needed the social interaction with other kids, whenever they were on the Citadel for an extended period she attended school. As he entered the foyer and let the receptionist know he had to see Mrs Gardner he glanced around at the certificates and diplomas adorning the walls. They had some of the best teachers on the Citadel employed at this school but not one of them could handle their daughter.

'Commander,' a grey haired woman stepped through the door, her blue eyes twinkled as she saw him.

'Mrs Baker,' Joker stepped towards her, 'what has Katie done now?'

'It seems she took offence to her teacher's description of the krogans.' She was trying to hold back a grin and Joker felt his own lips lifting in response. He liked this woman, she took no nonsense from the students but she went out of her way to get to know them all. She knew Katie's background, who her parents were.

'I'm assuming that didn't go down well,' he chuckled and she allowed her grin to escape.

'You could say that,' she shook her head. 'We have some young teachers here who only know what they read in books or on the extranet, they haven't had the life experiences some of us have. They were hidden away, protected, during the war so they didn't see much of what went on. Miss Gardner is one of our newest teachers she is only twenty two and spent much of the war in her parent's bunker.'

'So her teacher has badmouthed the krogans.'

'Basically,' Mrs Baker nodded. 'Katie threatened to have a krogan come and head-butt Miss Gardner and then stomp on her for good measure.'

Joker's laughter echoed around them and the women in the office alongside them grinned as Mrs Baker stifled her own laugh. While he should be upset he couldn't help but be proud of his daughter for standing up for the krogans, for trying to open up people's minds.

'It gets worse. When Miss Gardner told her she was too young to know what she was talking about Katie flared.'

Joker stared open mouthed at the older woman. 'Does Miss Gardner know who Katie's parents are?'

'By name only, and that's Moreau. I don't think she's made the link to Shepard.'

'Okay,' Joker sighed. 'Better take me to her.'

Joker walked into administration and stopped at the sight of his daughter sitting on a chair, swinging her legs and looking around the room. There was no sign of remorse, no concern that she might be in trouble. She turned as he stepped towards her and her blue green eyes lit up. She smiled and it was so much like her mother's that he couldn't help but smile back. He tried to be serious, to be the upset father, but he just couldn't do it. How could he be upset with her when she'd done something he or her mother would have done.

'Daddy,' she slid off the seat and rushed towards him, her long, dark hair bouncing out behind, something else she got from her mother, the inability to keep her hair trapped in hairbands. She almost reached him before she slowed and gently hugged his legs.

'Hey baby girl,' Joker crouched down to eye level but Katie stepped back.

'Daddy, I'm six years old, I'm not a baby anymore,' she stood with her hands on her hips and a frown on her face.

 _Damn she's adorable, so much like her mother._ He wanted to shout to the world that she was his daughter and perfect. Behind him Mrs Baker stifled a laugh and he heard chuckles from the staff in the office.

'You'll always be my baby girl,' he took her hands in his and she scowled at him before sighing and rolling her eyes.

'Okay, but only you get to call me that,' she was so serious Joker almost choked on the laugh he fought to suppress.

'Okay,' he forced a solemn look on his face as he sat on a seat and pulled her towards him. He held her hands and made sure he had her attention. 'Katie, Mrs Baker tells me you've been rude to Miss Gardner, again.'

'She said that krogans were animals only good for fighting. She was saying bad things about Uncle Wrex and his family.' Joker could feel the heat in her hands as her biotics started to flare.

'Katie,' he pulled her into his lap, 'you need to calm down. Remember what we talked about.'

'Yes,' she gave an exaggerated sigh and he buried his face in her hair to cover his grin. 'I'm not sposed to show my botics cept at home.' She shrugged, 'I can't help it, daddy, sometimes they just come out.'

'I know baby girl,' Joker kissed her head.

When Chakwas had informed them that their daughter was developing eezo nodes at twelve months they had been shocked. When they thought about it, the whole thing made sense. Shepard had been exposed to more eezo than most humans had and they'd both been exposed when the SR-1 had exploded around them. Their only consolation had been that she would have some of the most respected biotics in the galaxy as her teachers and mentors.

'Daddy, Miss Gardner shouldn't say those things about krogans.'

'No, she shouldn't,' he moved her onto the seat beside him. 'Wait here, daddy wants to speak to Mrs Baker, okay.' She nodded gravely and he chuckled.

Mrs Baker had been watching and she listened as Joker put forward a suggestion. Her excitement became a living thing as she agreed enthusiastically. Satisfied, Joker turned to collect his daughter.

A fortnight later the school buzzed with family members in attendance for Gala day. All across the Citadel schools celebrated the end of the war by opening their doors to families and friends, allowing stories to be told and fun to be had as a way to show thanks for their survival.

Some of the kids were selected to introduce their families to the school at an assembly in the school hall before the kids got to show off their talent in the school presentation. There were doctors, engineers, soldiers and diplomats presented proudly by their children. Before long it was Katie's turn, Mrs Baker had deliberately left her until last.

'We have a very special family here today,' Mrs Baker addressed the assembled families. 'People we all know by name and reputation only so now I'd like to ask Katie Moreau to come forward.'

Katie glanced at Joker and Ari hidden in the shadows, looked past them then proudly stood from her seat. She stepped up to the microphone and stood at a perfect parade rest before starting to speak. There were no signs of nerves even though she'd been hanging tightly onto Joker's hand until she had to take her seat on the stage.

'I'm going to tell you about my family. My daddy flies a space ship and my mummy won the Reaper war.'

'Your mummy was a soldier Katie, she didn't win the war,' Miss Gardner corrected softly from the side of the stage and Katie scowled at her.

'Yes she did,' Katie said forcefully. 'You'll see,' Katie looked up at a laugh from behind the side curtains and she smiled. 'This is my daddy, Commander Jeff 'Joker' Moreau, he flies the Normandy and killed a Reaper. He's the best pilot in the galaxy.' On the screen behind her an image of the Normandy appeared and the room hummed with a collective gasp.

Joker moved across the stage behind her, dressed in full uniform adorned with medals and his ever present cap. He nodded and smiled at Miss Gardner who took a step back as he stopped to the left of the stage. Joker couldn't help the self-satisfied smirk that appeared at look of surprise on her face. No-one told his daughter she didn't know what she was talking about when she did. A woman in dress blues, N7 logo and medals proudly emblazoned on her chest, entered much to Katie's delight.

'My mummy, Admiral Shepard, she won the Reaper war.' Katie looked at Miss Gardner who stood with her hand over her mouth. Ari crouched down and hugged her daughter before moving alongside Joker and threading her arm through his as they watched proudly.

Ignoring the excited chatter among the students and parents Katie simply smiled and continued.

'Uncle Kaidan, Aunty Miranda and Aunty Jack, they're botics like me.' Jack gave her a thumbs up and stood behind her. 'And Uncle James, he's an N7 soldier too.' James ruffled her hair and she scowled at him, which only made him laugh as he moved beside Jack.

Katie was grinning again as a turian walked out, 'My Uncle Garrus, he's the Primarch of Palaven and Aunty Tali, she's the quaryn ambassador to Palaven.' Katie laughed as a very familiar chuckle sounded off stage, 'My brother Grunt.' Miss Gardner let out a loud gasp as the young krogan walked out and picked Katie up, spinning her around and making her giggle. 'My mummy born him out of his tank when he was little.'

Joker fought not to laugh as Katie stared directly at Miss Gardner as she said, 'my Uncle Wrex, Aunty Bakara and my cousin Mordin.'

'Hey little pyjack,' Wrex walked over, threw her over his shoulder and tickled her until she squirmed before gently putting her down.

She was still laughing as she looked at Miss Gardner, 'Uncle Wrex is the king of the krogan and see, he's not a dirty animal.'

Miss Gardner looked mortified and glanced at Wrex in concern but he simply shrugged. Bakara just shook her head and settled a fussing Mordin in her arms. Joker heard Mrs Baker chuckling from behind the curtain beside him. He'd never been more proud of his daughter and from the gentle squeeze Ari gave him he assumed she felt the same.

'My grandma Shepard, nanny Chakwas and poppy Hackett,' Katie beamed at the three who walked out onto the stage.

Joker felt his eyes burn as he watched Hackett walk out with the aid of a cane and a helping hand from Chakwas. The war had taken its toll on the old warrior and age was catching up quickly but he'd insisted on being present, he hadn't wanted to let Katie down. From the glowing smile on her face he knew Hackett would be glad he'd come.

'Poppy Hackett was in charge of everyone and helped mummy win the war,' she glared at Miss Gardner as if daring her to argue.

'Aunty Liara and Uncle Javik, he's a prothyn,' she frowned and Joker could see her frustration because she always found it difficult to say prothean, turian or quarian. Javik simply bowed his head as he stood beside Liara. 'Aunty EDI,' there were a few whispers and gasps as EDI walked out, she'd softened her appearance to fit in better and as Katie reached for her hand he would swear the AI's lip trembled. 'This is my family and I have lots more uncles and aunties who aren't here. My family are all heroes who helped win the war and save everyone.'

Ari gasped as Katie stepped back, turned on her heel and gave them a perfect salute. As one the entire group saluted back and Joker heard James chuckle, Katie looked straight at him and grinned. It looked like this was something they planned together and he shook his head with a laugh, James had become her favourite uncle.

The sound of shuffling feet and scraping chairs made Joker look up and he felt Ari grip his hand as everyone in the hall stood and started clapping. Katie rushed over and settled against his legs, reaching for his and Ari's hands as the clapping got louder and the cheers started. He felt her trembling and Ari bent down to pick her up, placing her between them so she could put an arm around each of their shoulders. Joker and Ari kissed her on each cheek and she giggled.

Some time later they were mingling with other families when Miss Gardner approached them cautiously. Joker wondered if she felt as embarrassed as she looked.

'I'm sorry, Katie,' she knelt down and met Katie's eyes. 'I didn't know who your parents were and I should have believed you.' She glanced from Joker to Ari, 'I never made the connections.'

'That's okay,' Katie took her hand and beamed up at her parents, 'mummy says we're just normal people and we don't show off.'

Joker barked a laugh as Ari gaped at Katie. Miss Gardner tried to hide her amusement but failed dismally.

Katie pulled at her teacher's hand, 'come on Miss Gardner, I'll introduce you to Uncle Wrex.' The woman looked terrified but Katie smiled at her, 'I'll make sure he doesn't head-butt you.'

Miss Gardner had no choice but to follow as Katie kept a firm grip on her hand and led her to where Wrex and Bakara where talking to other children's families. Joker watched her leave and slipped his arms around Ari's waist, nuzzling her neck from behind as he spoke softly in her ear.

'She takes after you,' he kissed her lightly and felt her shiver.

'I think she gets her stubborn streak from you,' Ari leant back against him. 'Let's hope her brother or sister isn't as bad.' She turned her head and looked up at him.

'Brother or … ' he gaped at her, 'are you …' he found it difficult to get words out as his eyes dropped to her abdomen and Ari's grin widened as she nodded.

Joker went from shocked to overjoyed, back to shocked then overwhelmed. He managed to get control of his emotions although the tears filling his eyes seemed to say otherwise. He turned his wife in his arms and claimed her lips with a passion that only got stronger over the years. She responded in kind, laughing as he picked her up and spun her around. He glanced over her shoulder to see Katie looking at them strangely.

'Are you going to tell her,' he turned her so she could see their daughter.

'I thought we might do that together, in fact, we can tell the whole family tonight at dinner on the Normandy.'

Joker lifted her chin so he could meet her eyes, 'I love you Ari Moreau.' He kissed her tenderly and the love she returned made his heart race and the world disappear.

An arm around his legs made him realise Katie had joined them and he bent down to give her a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him back, he could never get enough of her.

'Hey baby girl,' he looked her in the eyes, 'you did good today.'

'You mean I did well,' she scowled at him and Ari laughed.

'Yes, I do,' he picked her up carefully and she balanced her weight around his waist. 'How would you feel about having a little brother or sister to show at next year's Gala day?'

'As long as he doesn't cry all the time like Mandy's little brother,' she gave him a solemn stare and he heard Ari cough back a laugh.

'I'm sure he won't,' Joker shook his head.

'Okay then, when do we get him?'

'I think that's our cue to leave,' Ari saved him and Joker was thankful as Katie slid to the ground and grabbed their hands. 'We have to go and get dinner ready because everyone's coming to the Normandy tonight.'

Katie gave an excited jump and let go of their hands, 'Uncle James,' she yelled as she dashed towards the approaching man, 'I'm going to have a little brother.'

James looked up in surprise as he lifted her onto his shoulders. Joker and Ari gaped then simply shook their head in defeat.

'See, she's your daughter,' Joker said, slipping his hand into hers.

'Oh no, you're not blaming me for her having your big mouth.'

'I thought you liked my mouth,' he said softly as he leaned towards her.

'I do, but look where it's got us,' she grinned as he stared at her in mock hurt. 'And I wouldn't have it any other way.'

'So,' James broke in on their conversation, 'is there something I should know?'

Joker met Ari's eyes, 'should we tell him now or make him wait?'

'I think we should make him wait,' Ari started walking towards Mrs Baker and Joker followed.

'Hey,' James spun to walk beside them, 'you can't leave me hanging like this.'

Joker and Ari laughed and kept walking as Katie giggled from her perch over his head. The world couldn't be more perfect. Katie was happy, their family was together and he was going to be a dad again. Yep, perfect.


End file.
